


Plan B

by zirkkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hinata's POV, I Tried, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun
Summary: (Haikyuu!! ~ Hinata Shouyou x Fem! Reader oneshot ~ First person; Hinata's POV ~ Inspired by the song "B Team")It wasn't until she spoke to Kageyama that he realized anything. Hinata was appreciative that his senior was willing to help him study so he could go to Tokyo, but he didn't realize just how much she had managed to grow on him. Though, when he goes to talk to her after realizing just how much he cares about her... well, he definitely needs a backup plan, because the first plan didn't go very well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I say "inspired by the song 'B Team'" and what I mean by that is I was listening to the song and this fic idea came to me.  
> I tried writing it in Hinata's POV, and let me tell you, it was hell. But I tried. So, enjoy!  
> **I also posted this on Wattpad

“Hinata- _kun_ , what’s with that look on your face?”

I blinked. “What’d’ya mean?”

“You...” She shifted in her seat. Her eyes looked off to the side. “You look as angry as Kageyama- _san_ usually does.”

“Eh? No I don’t.”

“You… do, really. It’s kinda scary seeing you like that. Is something wrong?”

I leaped upright from my seat, hovering over the lunch table as I pointed to myself. “I look as scary as Kageyama!” I exclaimed, showing as best as I could that I cared about her comment. But immediately after, probably way too late, I realized that she was still my _senpai_ – my senior. The outburst was probably more than disrespectful. I jumbled together an ending to make it a question: “-- y-you think?” My joints suddenly fell to jello as I slunk back into my seat. Wow, now was the perfect time to realize that the collar of my _gakuran_ was pretty interesting.

“Um… yeah, just a bit.” She poked her chopsticks into the lunch in front of her. “You… you’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yep,” I answered, not looking at her any longer. “Perfectly fine.” I pursed my lips shut, toying with the buttons of my school uniform. _I’m an idiot… but she’s pretty oblivious, too_.

The only reason I had met her was because of my failing grades just before final exams in July. For my volleyball club, we were planning on going to this super awesome training camp for the summer in – get this – Tokyo! I couldn’t have been more excited at the news. Heck, even after _being_ there, I get all jittery and stuff thinking about it! Oops, uh, spoiler. Anyway, I wasn’t allowed to go unless I managed to pull up my grades and passed my finals, otherwise I’d have to stay behind to do the required retakes. Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and I were all stuck in the same position. What I thought was stupid was how Tsukishima already had really good grades, so he didn’t have to worry about it at all! Though, as frustrated as I was, I still asked him to help me study. Kageyama asked too but… he was a lot more aggressive about it. It didn’t matter anyway, since Tsukishima was still a jerk and stopped helping us.

Desperate for just about any help, I asked Tanaka and Nishinoya about how they were studying. It turned out they were studying with the other three second-years on the team… which didn’t help me at all! I woulda bet that they were only going over their second-year content. But Tanaka told me later that there was this girl in his class, who he didn’t know why she was in one of the lower-level classes, that was studying a lot during the lunch period. She was a second-year, yeah, but that meant she had to have gone through first-year classes once before! Okay, speaking truthfully, I didn’t think she’d help me at all. I was just a lowly _kouhai_ who was completely at a loss on how to study and probably wasn’t going to see Tokyo any day in my life.

So it’s pretty safe to say I was shocked when she happily allowed me to study with her.

I told Kageyama about her too, thinking “Oh, hey! We can both study with her! Then we can both go to Tokyo without having to worry about our test grades!” Ha ha. Ha ha ha. I wish I hadn’t now. Maybe I could have convinced Kageyama to study with Yachi- _san_ instead. Maybe I should have just studied with Yachi- _san_ in the first place.

It’s a pretty dumb situation, so I’ll just summarize it. Basically, after the study sessions had ended, I did manage to pass all of my tests! I was so happy I wanted to go right up to her and thank her so much for what she did. I figured I should have at least done something to repay the favor – dunno what, but it just seemed right. But… it all went sideways from there. I’d run around the school looking for her, and when I found her, she was near the back of the school with none other than Kageyama. I had to quickly hide behind a wall – I probably was only lucky that neither of them saw me – the minute I saw them. I didn’t leave, thinking to myself, “I wonder why she would want to meet Kageyama at the back of the school.”

I should have left when I could.

Her words were still burned into my brain.

 _“Kageyama-_ kun _, I… I really like you. I’ve really grown to like you over the past few weeks.”_

I didn’t get why it hurt so much at first. It was just, _bam_ , like a sword was jabbed right through my back and tore out my heart. I kept listening. It burned to know what it was that Kageyama was going to say back. I’d clung to the wall tightly, digging my fingers into concrete. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

 _“I… urm… I… I’m sorry,_ senpai _, b-but… I can’t say I feel the same.”_

I don’t know what came over me.

_“You idiot!”_

I just blurted out of no where. Two sets of eyes were glued to me. I was standing out from the wall, my shoes digging into the dirt. It seemed like the whole _world_ was staring at me right at that moment. The second I realized what I did, I sprinted as far away as I could. I felt horrible. I should have just left when I heard her say that in the first place. I’m fairly certain that whatever I said made her feel even worse than she already had, being rejected and all. Kageyama was pissed when I next saw him in the morning, too. It was difficult dealing with him for the whole camp.

I expected to see her just as upset when we got back. But she wasn’t. That was weird. It still freaks me out a bit: don’t girls usually pretend to like you when they actually hate your guts? That’d be bad. That’d be really, really bad. Because, after thinking about that moment where I saw her confess to Kageyama, I realized something. Something… probably a bit important.

I’m pretty sure I’m crushing on her. Or, no – I _know_ I have a crush on her. Like… a lot. I really like her a lot. I’m starting to notice that I didn’t study up on my vocabulary very well, because I’m at a loss of words on how to describe the feeling in my chest.

Considering that Kageyama was one of my best friends… this was a little bit of a problem. Is this jealousy? Do I feel jealous? I think that’s the word for it. _Jealous_. Yeah, that’s it. That’s why I called Kageyama an idiot so suddenly that day. I called him an idiot because she’s someone I really like, someone I feel is really close to me, and I didn’t want to see her upset. Rejection makes people upset. In the end, _I’m_ the idiot. If I was anybody nice, I’d have tried to cheer her up through it, not run away like a coward.

“Hinata- _kun_ , are you sure you’re all right? You’re awfully quiet now...” Her quiet voice snapped me away from my thoughts.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine, _senpai_ , don’t worry about me!” I instinctively flashed a smile, but then went back to playing with the buttons on my shirt. I sat in silence for a second. “ _Senpai_ ,” I blurted.

“Y-yes?” she replied, startled, almost dropping the food she had just picked up.

“What kind of guys are you into?”

She blinked. “Wh… what’s with the sudden question?”

“Just curious.”

She shifted again. “Um… I’m not exactly sure how I would explain that. But… didn’t you see me talking to Kageyama- _kun_ a couple months ago? I guess… maybe that’s a way I could explain it.”

“Yeah, but he’s just one guy. There’s no way you’ve just been interested in twenty different copies of Kageyama before, right? Er – I mean, well, y-you could, there’s not anything wrong with that, but it’s probably a bit unlikely is all I’m trying to say.”

Her chopsticks poked at her food again. “No… you’re right. I haven’t put any thought into it, though, so I’m afraid I still don’t have an answer to your question.”

I opened my mouth to answer, when the grip on my shirt button fell apart – literally. The little button clanged on the table with a _tip-tap_ before rolling next to her lunch. I stared at it for a moment before I plucked it up quickly. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.”

“E-eh? Why are you sorry?”

“N-not really sure! Uh, it was right next your food? My clothes probably aren’t very clean, so I’m sorry!”

I gulped down anything else I was going to say. My rambling was just going no where. What was I even talking about anymore? I really _was_ the only idiot in this whole situation. This conversation was a mess. It didn’t go how I wanted it to at all! The whole thing went _floop_ all because I got so flustered over a stupid button. Or because I kept staying quiet. I flashed a glance to my _senpai_ in front of me before I stared back at the table: she looked pretty weirded out, I’d say. I don’t know what else you’d call that, anyway.

I stood up from my seat, hearing the chair legs scrape against the wooden flooring. Everybody was staring at me again, I could feel it. “I – I’m going to practice volleyball, I’ll talk to you later,” I croaked. It took way more than I thought it would to stop my voice from cracking. The button still in my hand, I sprinted out the doorway of the cafeteria.

_I’m such an idiot!_

I didn’t go to the gym.

I wanted to, just to hit some volleyballs against the wall and let out my anger, but I didn’t.

Instead, I found myself in the bathroom. I was just getting more pathetic by the second, wasn’t I?

I saw my face was starting to get red and puffy when I stared into the mirror across from me. I’d been blinking back tears the whole way here. My teeth scraping against each other in my mouth, I found myself slamming a punch into the concrete wall. “ _Ow!_ Ow, ah, crap...” I mumbled to myself, pulling my hand back in front of my face. It was already red from the sudden and forceful punch. “Crap...” I muttered again.

I paused, my eyes still fixed on my fist. It loosened its grip, revealing the semi-clear button, the thin white thread still weaving through the little holes. I glanced back to the mirror in front of me.

The button that fell off was, luckily, not the first one. That’d be really annoying to have to deal with my shirt collar open all day long. Well, I guess not _that_ annoying, but considering the fact I’d be the _only_ one like that, it’d be pretty embarrassing. I can already hear Kageyama making fun of me for breaking a button off of my shirt either way. But, what I _did_ notice was that it was the second button. That’s when something clicked in my mind. I thought of something, something that may or may not solve the whole awkward situation I’d created beforehand. I hoped it helped, anyway. For all I knew it could make it about forty times worse.

I’ll call it Plan B. The “B” stands for “button.” Is it clever? I think it’s clever.

 

* * *

 

I waited until after school. The button held tightly in my grasp, I waited at the bottom of the steps in the hall, watching as second- and third-years made their way down to the front of the school or to their club rooms. Though, there was more than one staircase in the school – what if she was going to walk down a different set and I’d completely miss her? That’d suck. Really badly. I focused more carefully on the students walking.

I exhaled with relief, immediately jumping with excitement, the second I spotted her walking down the stairs. “ _Senpai_!”

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin, grip latched onto her bag. “O-oh, Hinata- _kun_ , it’s just you,” she sighed. She reached the first floor, stepping to the side and out of the way of the rest of the wandering students. “What’s up?”

I opened my mouth to speak, then spotting a couple people walking by with concerned looks on their faces. Strange glances right at me. All my words got shoved straight back into my throat. “H… Hinata- _kun_?”

“I – … I’d like to talk to you outside, please!” I blurted, tipping my head down instinctively. I held my fist incredibly tight, the button in my palm being washed in a layer of the sweat that was forming in my hand. Could this have started off any worse? Gah… I feel like running…

There was a pause. I forced my feet to stay glued to their spot on the floor. Why couldn’t I breathe normally right now? This would go fine, I just had to calm myself down. Just a little bit. It’ll be fine. – Crap, was I going to be late for practice? – wait, why do I care right now? This isn’t the time for that! Ugh, now my stomach feels queasy… please, don’t throw up now, don’t throw up. I pursed my lips shut and dug my nails into my palm.

“… sure,” she whispered, but she didn’t seem all that certain of her answer. At this point, I just wanted to get this done and over with.

Though I was the one leading her outside, I felt like cowering behind her and then running away once I said what I wanted to. I couldn’t do that. I’ve already made myself look enough like a fool today by asking her to eat lunch with me and then sprinting after I panicked. I had to finish strong. There had to be _some_ positive to today. And I’d have to make that positive for myself.

I stopped in my tracks. It was so stupidly sudden, I’m glad she didn’t bump into me. I’m not sure my stomach could have taken it. I took a deep breath before I turned around and faced her. I met her eyes immediately. She didn’t seem all that affected by any of this. Or, that’s what I thought anyway.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Hinata- _kun_? You’ve… been acting strange all day today,” she commented. “Your face is pale, too… are you sick?”

Probably. I have no idea.

“N-no, I’m not – I’m fine – it’s just – um – I – w-wanted to --” I gulped. I bit my lip shut. Why did my legs suddenly feel like jello? Oh crap – no, stomach, don’t you dare – “Here! Please, take this, I want you to have it!”

I held out both of my hands, showing off a lowly, little button to her. She just blinked, unimpressed. I could feel a bead of sweat drop down my face. My lip quivered.

“Wh… Isn’t this the button that fell off your shirt earlier today?” she asked, her eyes meeting the button-less part of my shirt. I nodded weakly. “What do you want me to have it for?”

“B-because – I – I li – it’s the second button on my shirt, right?” I blurted, changing what I meant to say. _Dammit, I was so close!_ “It… that means it’s the closest to my heart. And I want you to have it.”

It was so quiet that all I could hear was my aching heartbeat in my eardrums. I choked breath into my lungs. Her eyes flicked back to mine – it was like I’d been shot by a beam of pure light! They were wide and full of interest. My heart missed a beat in a plea of hope.

Her eyes went between mine and the button a good two or three times. My arms were shaking and heavy. Was it just me, or did gravity just triple?

Fingers brushed against my palm. The weight of the button was lifted. My shaking instantly froze as I just stared at her, not sure if I could believe what just happened. Though my shaking had stopped, my heartbeat made up for it by doubling its speed. I thought I spotted a smile on my _senpai_ ’s face… I had to force my legs to stay upright, because they nearly gave out.

“You’re cute, Hinata- _kun_.”

I lost it.

I had to take a step back to stop myself from falling over, my arm attached to my gut as I forced myself to hold back the panic spinning around in it. I just pointed at myself, at a loss of words. What does one even say to that? Crap, crap, I needed to say what I’d wanted to from the beginning, otherwise this would all be a total waste! However, she just laughed. I can’t say that made me feel any better about the situation.

“I had a bit of a feeling that you liked me,” she commented. I bit my lip. “Getting excited when I compared you to Kageyama- _kun_ after you saw me confess to _him_ a couple months ago? Asking me hang out during lunch period today? Asking me about what kinds of guys I was into? Not to mention, you’ve been extremely nervous since the first time you talked to me today. Among other things… it was a little obvious. But… this execution is really cute, I’m going to admit.”

That still didn’t make me feel any better. Did that mean anything? Was this good or bad? What did she mean by “cute”? Because I think girls tend to call things cute that they actually find to be really stupid. Is she actually laughing at me because she thinks the button thing is stupid? I know it’s usually only done in movies and stuff, but it can be done in real life! R-right? Don’t girls usually dream of having things happen just like in movies? Though, I guess, maybe not with a shaking idiot like me.

I heard the continuous _bah-dump_ of my heart as it echoed in the silence. She still held a smile on her face. _Was it good or bad?_

“Is… this all then?” she asked. I jolted, my mouth propped open like a drawbridge. _What are you doing?! Say something or keep your mouth shut, don’t just stare at her with your mouth open!!_

“I – I w – yes,” I finished. _DAMMIT!!_

She seemed a little disappointed. “Okay, then, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Hinata- _kun_.”

And she walked away.

I just watched her.

Why did I just stand there?

I’m such an idiot.

“ _Wait!!_ ”

She turned around again, surprisingly really quickly. I met my eyes with hers. My stomach was churning with doubt, but my heart continued going _bah-dump_ with anticipation. My breath was quick and heavy.

“W – will you --” I croaked, choking on my own words. I cringed. But I had to say it. I had to. I knew I had to. “ _Senpai_ – wi – will you – _willyougooutwithme?_ ”

…S _o. Close._

I braced myself for a “what?” or laughter or something else to that extent, my eyes sealed shut and facing the dirt. I worried that if I bit my lip any harder than I already was if it would start bleeding.

No response. There was silence. That worried me even more. Was she still here? Did she walk away? So hateful to the point of not even acknowledging me? I faced up again, but she was still there. My eyes met hers: her soft, gentle eyes. _Bah-dump_.

“Yes,” she smiled.

I blinked. I stared. I couldn’t move. Did I hear her right? Did she hear _me_ right?

“Let’s hang out sometime this weekend, okay?”

A question was asked. She was expecting me to reply. I guess I did hear her right – she must have heard me right then, too.

I stood stiff as a board. “Y – yes!” I blurted.

She answered with a gentle giggle. “You don’t have to speak so formally, Hinata- _kun_.”

“Y – yes!” I repeated instinctively.


End file.
